Lunsetaa
"Let us form one body, one heart, and defend to the last warrior our world, our homes, our freedom, and the souls of our fallen." '''- Lunsetaa '''during the Orcish invasion of Draenor = History = Origin and Upbringing Lunsetaa was first-born child to the vindicator, Jovlac, and his partner, the devout anchorite, Erelae. However, she was joined only moments later by a twin sister, who was cleverly named Sunsetaa -- in consideration of their near-polar opposite appearances. Sadly, the two infant girls were orphaned in the days following their birth -- their father having died beforehand in a training accident aboard the Genedar . Their mother, while giving birth to the second twin, passed on due largely to the strain of her pregnancy. After realizing that the girls had no one else to turn to, they were taken in by their mother's good friend, the kindly Argus-aged artificer named Valdela. For many years on board the Naaru vessel, she raised them as her daughters -- for she had no partner and no children of her own. Valdela worked hard to give the girls everything they could ever need or want, repeatedly returning home exhausted after working for days on end within the Genedar's systems. During their childhood, the twins had little appreciation for her efforts. Instead, the nigh inseparable children would find enjoyment in creating mischief, often times getting themselves into trouble with the Draenei's police force -- the Vindicators. However, as they grew, they inevitably started to go their separate ways. Sunsetaa never broke of her wild, carefree spirit, but Lunsetaa eventually realized the hassle she'd put her adoptive mother through in her younger years, and began to work alongside her in an effort to mend her childish ways. She took to engineering well, effortlessly solving problems that even wise and experienced artificers couldn't unravel. This prompted Valdela to suggest an occupation as a technician, but the strong-willed adolescent could not be swayed from her ultimate path. Ever since she was a child, she had listened eagerly to tales of her father's accomplishments as a Vindicator -- one of the first -- with awe. Almost as soon as she came of age, Lunsetaa enrolled in the early training programs to become one of these Light-wielding warriors. In her physical training, she excelled as one of their youngest students. However, Lunsetaa -- by nature -- found it difficult to sit still, and so did not pay proper attention to the more scholarly studies of a Vindicator. Several times, she was denied admission into the next stage of training. It was only by necessity that she learned to temper her impulsiveness, and was able to move forward in her instruction. Eventually, she was pledged to the tutelage of Vindicator Noballus, who had once been a comrade of her father, Jovlac. For many years, Noballus kept her under his wing -- and it was through him that Lunsetaa came to truly appreciate the teachings of the Light and the Naaru. He was like a father to her, and so she was overjoyed when, consequentially, he and Valdela were united as mates. By the time the Genedar neared what would become the Draenei's new home, Lunsetaa had been a full-fledged Vindicator for a few thousand years, spending most of her time patrolling the ship or exploring the various planets the Genedar visited before Draenor. Her promotional ceremony was attended by her family, as well as several high-ranking Vindicators and Exarchs. The Hammer of the Naaru which was gifted to her on that day is still on her person in the present. Arrival on Draenor (Work in progress.) Fall of the Draenei (Work in progress.) Seclusion in Telredor (Work in progress.) Assault on Tempest Keep (Work in progress.) Crashing of the Exodar (Work in progress.) The Burning Crusade (Work in progress.) The War in Northrend (Work in progress.) The Cataclysm (Work in progress.) Pandaria (Work in progress.) Present Day (Work in progress.) = Personality = ---- Beliefs (Work in progress.) Strengths (Work in progress.) Weaknesses (Work in progress.) = Appearance = ---- Physical Description (Work in progress.) Titles (Work in progress.) = Philosophy = ---- (Work in progress.) = Politics = ---- (Work in progress.) = Controversies = ---- (Work in progress.) = Family, Companions, and Relationships = ---- (Work in progress.) = Possessions = ---- (Work in progress.) = Quotes = ---- (Work in progress.) Fun Facts = (Work in progress.) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Draenei Category:Vindicators Category:Hand of Argus Category:Shield of Velen Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand